


My first day with you

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: 30 days with you [1]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadayoshi piensa que va a tener un baño tranquilo en las aguas termales, pero termina encontrándose con Ryo, a quién le envidia algo impensable... </p><p>Día 01: Mimos (desnudos).</p>
            </blockquote>





	My first day with you

Había sido una agotadora gira, y de tan sólo pensar que en poco tiempo tendrían que volver a salir a una de ellas, hacía que su cansado cuerpo se agotara todavía más.

En eso pensaba Tadayoshi mientras iba a dejando sus prendas una a una dentro de su casillero en el onsen. Sentir la cálida temperatura del agua iba a calmar sus nervios y a aplacar un poco todo ese cansancio que tenía. Esperaba no quedarse dormido. Grande fue su sorpresa al salir a ver a uno de sus compañeros de grupo, silbando una canción desconocida para él. Él se quedó de pie sobre el umbral, simplemente mirando cómo, sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones, su compañero terminaba de enjuagarse el cabello para dirigirse a las termas. Mientras lo miraba caminar, Tadayoshi pensó en lo pequeño que tenía el trasero.

Con pasos sigilosos se acercó a las duchas de mano para hacer lo mismo que él. Ya dentro de las termas, ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia. Cubriendo sus partes con la toalla, Tadayoshi se acercó a sus espaldas, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y empezó a acariciar su cuerpo con suavidad, generándole cosquillas a su compañero, que tardó un tiempo considerable en darse cuenta que era él quien lo estaba molestando.

— ¿Qué haces? — Le preguntó Ryo, sonriéndole.

— Te molesto para no dormirme, ¿por qué? — Respondió Tadayoshi, haciéndole masajes sobre el cuello con los dedos de sus pies. Riendo suavemente, Ryo jaló de sus pies hasta hacerlo caer en las termas. Pese a las carcajadas de Ryo, Tadayoshi se vengó masajeando el pequeño trasero de su compañero, ocasionando que éste lo mirara, arqueando una queja.

— ¿Envidia?

— Curiosidad. ¿Cómo es que tienes un trasero tan pequeño, Ryo-chan? — Le preguntó, mirándolo con la boca entre el agua y el aire y con la mayor parte del cuerpo bajo el agua, acariciando los muslos del más bajo.

— ¿Me andas mirando el trasero, Okura? — Le preguntó el aludido, acomodando los cabellos del rubio detrás de sus orejas.

— De espaldas es lo único que puedo mirarte — Respondió el muchacho. Ryo se sonrió, su mirada estaba cargada de curiosidad infantil.

— Yo no puedo creer que tengas treinta años y puedas mirarme como si fueras un niño… Haces que me sienta mal conmigo mismo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta que te toque?

— Sabes tocar justo dónde quiero — Declaró Ryo, guiñándole el ojo.

— Eso quisieras — Dijo Tadayoshi, incorporándose de repente y acomodándose a su lado, terminando por apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro del más bajo —. Me gusta tu cuerpo, eso es todo…

— ¿Y eso?

— Por más que comes y comes…, no engordas. Envidio eso de ti.

— Entonces, sí era envidia — Reconoció Ryo, jugando con sus dedos sobre la mano de Tadayoshi.

— Tsk… Cállate, Ryo-chan — Lo regañó, sonrojado.

En aquel suave contacto, Tadayoshi sintió algo más profundo. Como si algo en lo más profundo de su alma quisiera explotar. Chistando, quizás quiso acallar aquellos sentimientos, pero, sin saberlo, algo parecido estaba sucediendo con Ryo.


End file.
